


Painful Truth

by Destiel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: I had this "Lj-Meme" going on in my Livejournal that was basically "Give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'm gonna write a drabble for you"The pairing was  Tommy/Oliver and the prompt was “Come over here and make me.”And that's what I did with it =D





	

"Please. Please stop this, Tommy. I don't wanna hurt you." Oliver couldn't hide the pain in his voice. He was still in shock, not sure how to be able to go on attacking Prometheus when he now knew who was behind the mask.  
  
His former best friend Tommy Merlyn. His dead best friend Tommy Merlyn.  
  
He had been with him when he had taken his last breath, so this was impossible.  
  
Oliver didn't understand how or why Tommy was alive, he just knew that he was.  
  
And maybe it was one more repercussion Barry had caused when he had travelled back in time to save his mom. Maybe Tommy was a result of Flashpoint. Maybe he was one of those time aberations.  
  
Oliver didn't really care, though.  
  
What he cared about was Tommy being back.  
Tommy being alive and breathing.  
  
And Tommy attacking him, throwing those stars at him and trying to hurt him.  
  
He had barely managed to escape so far, but he wasn't sure how long he could still do it.  
  
He was almost glad that he had decided to meet with him alone. That he hadn't involved the kids, hadn't even told Felicity.  
  
The only person that DID know what he had planned to do was Diggle. And he couldn't do much from behind bars. He had tried to stop him, but they had both known that all his tries would be for nothing.  
  
Because Oliver was stubborn like that.  
  
Because he wouldn't lose anyone else and he wouldn't let anyone else suffer because of something _he_ did.  
  
That was on him.  
  
Tommy's hate was on him.  
  
He didn't fully understand the _why_ but he hoped he would get a chance to find out what made Tommy hate him so much.  
  
He had stopped killing _because_ of Tommy, had become the Arrow in honour to him. Ever since Tommy had died - or supposedly died - he had done everything right. Or tried to do everything the right way.  
  
And now Tommy was here, attacking him with the full force of what seemed to be a year-long training. It seemed like Tommy had worked to take him down for a long time and maybe - maybe - he would even be successful.  
  
"This ends tonight, Arrow," he heard Tommy's distorted voice. "Tonight you're gonna die."  
  
Another throwing star came flying towards Oliver, and this time he wasn't fast enough. It left a bleeding cut on his arm.  
  
"Please, Tommy. Stop this! Let's talk about this. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can fix it... just please, listen to me."  
  
"Come over here and make me." Tommy's voice was now loud and clear in Oliver's ears and when Oliver looked around the pillar behind he had been hiding himself he could see that Tommy was just standing there, as if he was waiting for him.  
  
And so Oliver moved away from his hiding spot and towards Tommy.  
  
This was going to end tonight, one way or another. There had been enough suffering already, and Oliver would not let anyone else pay the price for his actions.  
  
One of them was going down.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tommy Merlyn isn't Prometheus, but ever since Prometheus appeared I couldn't help but wish he was, and that is my take on it... the prompt came just at the right time for me =D


End file.
